Music Packs
Music Packs are the main features of the game. A music pack consists of 5 songs (except for Standard - 50 songs). Some packs have been added as series, such as Compilation of Keyboard and Compilation of Ensemble. Standard Standard (in-game name: STANDARD TOUR) is the first pack in the Pianista and the only pack in the game before V2.2.0 update. This pack consists of 50 stages, features 18 composers, many of whom has some difficult pieces, such as Paganini, Rachmaninoff, Chopin,... This is also the only free pack in the game, as the rest required jewels to unlock the whole pack (each one requires either 15 or 55 jewels to unlock). However, since the pack itself is served as a welcome pack to beginners, players are suggested to clear this pack first then move on to the latter ones. Compilation of Keyboard series Compilation of Keyboard is a series of 5 packs including tough stages to pass. Although the first stage is always a piece of cake, the rest of the pack might be even tougher than expected, especially #3 and #5 with (?) stages difficulty by Chopin. Compilation of Ensemble series Compilation of Ensemble is a series of 4 packs including songs varying from ver easy ones to the tough nuts. Despite the fact that some stages are even harder than the ones in Compilation of Keyboard packs, most of these should not takes too much time to clear. Anniversary packs Anniversary packs are those released at around June of each year to celebrate Pianista's birthday. The notable features of these packs are: * Each one only cost 15 jewels, comparing to the others which required 55 jewels. * Stages in the game are around medium difficulty, some of them have been highly requested by community. During the release of these packs, many events are held by Superb themselves to celebrate Pianista's birthday. As these packs are cheap and can be easily completed, players are also suggested to buy these before continue with others. Trivia * So far, Mendelssohn's Essential is the only pack to feature only 1 composer. * If Standard Tour is not included, then Compilation of Ensemble #2, Compilation of Keyboard #2 and Barocophile are the 3 packs to feature only new composers which haven't been introduced before, not including packs with both old and new composers. * Barocophile and Virtuoso are the packs that the name of which only features 1 word. * Although named as Compialtion of Orchestra #1, it is unlikely that there will be another pack named Compialtion of Orchestra #2. The same happens with Compilation of Theatre. * Among 20 packs in game, over a half has the word "Compilation" in the name. The exact number is 11 packs. * Standard Tour has some unique features comparing to other ones: The only pack to have the whole name capitalized. The only pack to consist of 50 stages, all of which are free to play. The only pack to award piano skins in special stages.